


Lean on me

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Gen, Leadership, M/M, Member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: In which Jun forgets that he has the leader to support him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SengcheoulxJunhui in action!
> 
> ps: i really enjoyed watching performance team singing HipHop Team's Lean On Me. Junhui's voice is so smooth and i can't have enough to hear him singing more. :D

  
Being dubbed as the positive boy of Seventeen, it was really hard for him to ensure that he kept the positive image 24/7. Somehow he regretted on why did he show too much positive side of him when he wasn’t really being positive at all. Even the members also respected him a lot for being able to carry this positive image. He wanted to be free. He wanted everyone know that he also had negative side of him. He wasn’t perfect. But why did he lie to himself too much just because of that particular image that he holds? Other members could cry easily when they wanted to; they could rant something or truthfully sharing their story to the worlds, but what about him? Something bothered Junhui so much. He had so much to talk, to reveal, but he couldn’t. Because he is the positive boy. Everything that happened, there must be something good would come regardless how bad it was. He believed that. No, he forced himself to believe that.

“Dude, are you listening to me?”

Jeonghan’s voice suddenly startled him. Pretty sure the older member explained something to him, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“What is it again, hyung?”

“There will be an international interview coming up, but we have to conduct the interview by ourselves. And you, as the prince of China, will be the MC for the china slot. Joshua will be hosting in English, and Mingyu also is in charge as another MC.”

“Can we give this opportunity to Minghao instead?”

“I thought that you always want to be the MC. Not interested anymore?”

“It’s not like that hyung. I’m just thinking maybe Minghao can...”

“I can what?” The other china member suddenly came and responded once he heard his name being called.

“He wants you to become the MC. For our next incoming interview. You can speak in Chinese though.”

“Heck no hyung. Thanks but no thanks.”

“Minghao-ah, this is your chance to show your talent as MC and ...”

“I don’t hear that!”

Minghao closed his ears and decided to run away from them, leaving Junhui no choice but to agree.

“I will do it.”

Speaking of the interview, the recording took more than expected, causing all the members sighing and felt relieved that it had ended. Now that all the schedule had ended, they could go back to their dorm and have a good rest.

* * *

 

After having his late night shower, Jun heads to the kitchen and found something to fill up his hungry stomach. The dorm seemed already quite. The members were probably already sleeping, leaving him alone at the kitchen. He found a can of chocholate milk inside the fridge, probably Dino’s since the boy insisted that he needs to drink a lot of milk so that he can grow up faster.

With his hand holding the milk, Jun stepped into the main hall and sat on the sofa. He spotted there were some letters coming from the fans.

“Reading this alone should be good.”

Searching out his letters, he read the letters silently.

_‘Oppa you are really awesome!’ ‘Hoping that you can be the delivery guy and deliver something good to my house.’ ‘Good luck!’ ‘Eat well!’ ‘Wo ai ni.’_

He consistently smiled while reading the letters, until he found few letters which was not so good. Not good for his emotional feeling.

_‘Poor this boy. You leave your country, your acting career just to get 5 seconds line in a song? Hahaha.’_

_‘I’m suggesting to you to go back to China and leave SVT. Look at the fellow members of EXO. They went back to China and boom! They are still famous, indeed, more famous than their group itself. You should do that. Do be such a fool.’_

_‘Because of you, your poor skill in ISAC, SVT couldn’t get the gold medal for archery!’_

_‘Minghao really got overshadow by the other China member. Only if it is only Minghao as the China member.’_

Jun frowned and felt hurt. Is this all true? If it is true, then he needs to do something. That night, Junhui slept with 1001 probabilities on his head. He needs to change as soon as possible, that was what he thought.

“Jun?”

Again, he missed Soonyoung’s voice for nth time during the dance practice. He didn’t know what was going on his mind, but he was not giving 100% attention.

“Are you with us? You are daydreaming again. Yah!”

“Yes, yes. What are we discussing again? Sorry, I’m spacing out.”

“For the next song, you set the choreography from minute 1.00-3.00. Show me two hours later.”

He just nodded, agreeing to Hoshi’s order without any complaint.

_I must do this very well._

10 minutes later, Hoshi came and signaled him that he had only 10 minutes left before showing the choreography.

_What am I doing? Are these steps looking so easy?_

“Times up. Play the song. Now show me your sick moves!” Hoshi and the other members of Performance Unit shouted and cheered him up, anticipating his works.

Once the song ended, the members commented,

 “Wow that’s awesome! But are you sure we can do this as a group? I mean, for us it should be okay, but the others?”

“Hyung, that is sooo hard. Like so hard!”

“Junnie, I think it’s okay if it is your solo part, for our group, maybe you create more simple steps so that they can follow?”

_Ah, it’s not good enough._

* * *

 

Few hours later, the group dance practice ended and everyone head to the van quickly except Jun.

“Are you not coming with us, Junnie?” asked Joshua.

“Oh Shua hyung, tell others that I will come back later. Need to practice some steps and yeah. Tomorrow I need to teach you guys too. So better be prepared early, or unless, you know what will be.”

“Roger me if you finished. Don’t come back too late though. Bye, Jun.”

Soon, the practice room became quite, leaving Jun alone. He then started his project and danced till he satisfied.

* * *

 

“Hey good morning Junnie hyung!”

“Goooooood morninggggggg , wake up!”

_Looks like it was Seungkwan’s voice. Eh no, DK’s voice._

“Junhui, who gave you permission to stay here? How dare do you ignoring my order? I thought I make everyone clear that all members should go back to the dorm and…”

“Scoups hyung, I’m sorry. I’m so tired yesterday that I didn’t notice what time is it.”

“If anything happened to you, I will be responsible for that and do you know what the consequences to our group if you kept doing this?”

“I’m sorry hyung. I promised that I will not do this again and follow all your commands.”

“It’s early in the morning and now I had to shout again!”

_The leader is now angry, and it is because of me._

“Seungcheol. Relax. He said sorry, okay?” Luckily Jeonghan was there to calm down the leader.

“Junnie, go and wash up. I bring you some leftover breakfast.” Joshua smiled and signaled him to be quick.

Being professional he was, Junhui managed to smile and talk with other as usual, except to the general leader. He lowered his head and didn’t dare to make any eye contact with the leader because he knew he was at fault. Regardless, when the general leader asked him questions, he answered quickly, afraid that he will be scolded again.

“Junnie. Have you eaten your breakfast?”

“Yes I did, hyung.”

“Now tell me why did you stay here last night?”

“Practicing the new choreography. I need to teach you guys later. I already did some steps before, but it needs some changes.”

“You are working alone without any help?”

“Others have their own task already. I can’t bother them. It’s my personal task; need to do it on my own.”

“You don’t ask me though.”

“Erm, am I allowed asking you, hyung?”

“You are a human, Junhui.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Call me when you need help.”

* * *

 

Reading the Korean book was not his hobby, but because of his lacking knowledge in Korean language, Junhui never gave up on improving his Korean. Other members were taking nap on the sofa together, leaving him alone at the desk, reading the book.

Then the book was closed in front of him, replaced by a bottle of mineral water.

“Are you reading the book or glaring the book? It could be burn if you keep glaring like that. Saw that you are in the same page for 10 minutes already.”

“Scoups hyung.”

“Don’t talk too much. Here, drink this.” “Eat this.” “Now lean on my shoulder. And sleep.”

“Hyung, what is this?”

“If you keep ignoring my order, I will report to the management.”

“Hyung, you can’t do this to me, it’s not fair.”

“Is it fair enough if others can sleep but you are working alone like yesterday? Tell me.”

“I’m just doing what ..”

“You’re supposed to do. Shut up boy. I’m also doing what I’m supposed to do as your hyung, now sleep.”

With his command, Junhui forced himself to sleep, leaning on the leader’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Waking up at his own room, Junhui glanced at the clock. It was 11.30p.m. He had slept for 4 hours? How did he end up at his room?

_Ah, there’s too much things that I missed._

“Well good morning to you, Junnie hyung.”

“Erm, should it be good night, Hansol? What did I miss today?”

“Well you surely miss a lot Junnie hyung. We took picture of you and Scoups hyung sleeping together at the practice room and uploaded it on Twitter, I wish you could see how Scoups hyung and Hoshi hyung almost fighting because your performance team leader want to wake you up but Scoups hyung insisted that you sleep more, but he kept waking up everyone else except you. And also he personally carried you and put you on your bed, warning us not to wake you up or he’ll smash us if you got woken up suddenly due to noises that we make. And for your dinner, he didn’t --”

“Enough with your chit chat, Seungkwan. So, are you hungry, Junnie?” Hands were placed on Seungkwan’s mouth, making the younger struggled to release himself from the tight grip of the leader.

Finishing up his late dinner, Scoups sat beside Junhui and began to talk.

“So what’s bothering you now?”

“I’m sorry. What are you talking about, hyung?”

“You don’t need to lie, Junnie. I know you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You keep acting weird, your actions seem different. When you were sleeping, you kept saying ‘ _I can do this, I can do this.’_ Are you having any problem?”

“No, I don’t have any problem, hyung. Trust me.”

_If I’m telling you that I have lots of problems, are you gonna trust me? The positive boy supposed don’t have any problem._

* * *

 

Days by days, Junhui kept pushing himself to maximum, doing all the orders properly without any fails. He smiled, nodded, agreed to all suggestions and accepted the given tasks without any comments. Until one day, he got into problems and he refused to admit that he needed some help.

Junhui thought that he sprained his ankle while he’s practicing. He felt funny on his right ankle, but he brushed the thought of him being sick. He could not imagine his right foot with bandage and himself sitting on the chair resting, watching others practicing.

“Junnie, are you okay? Your walking is weird.”

“Yes yes, I’m okay. Just tired a little bit.”

He did remember that he’s replying okay to the other member, Joshua he thought before he heard the voice calling his name loudly, “Jun! Junnie, hey wake up!”

Apparently he tripped up himself at the stairs, causing him to fall down and unconscious.

* * *

 

“Is it hard enough for you to say that you sprained your ankle while practicing and get the permission to exclude yourself from the practice?”

Junhui was greeted with anger from the leader the moment he woke up at the hospital.

“Scoups hyung, stop. He just woke up.” Added Joshua.

“You are so selfish that you only care about yourself. You forgot about us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Next time, please think about us.”

The door was slammed, leaving the other members shocked with the leader’s action. Scoups had never been so mad before unlike today.

_It’s all because of me again._

“Don’t worry, Jun. He will come again. He just shocked that it was you. You didn’t tell him anything. And suddenly he saw you at the floor, head bleeding and everything. Not to mention that the doctor said that you are prohibited from dancing for at least one month so that your leg can heal and also your brain. You had concussion yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“You really make us worried, Junnie. The doctor even warned us that you can have amnesia due to head concussion. We really prayed hard so that you will wake up normally.”

“I’m really a burden to all of you right? I shouldn’t wake up. Thought that I should sleep forever.”

“Junnie. Where is the positive boy that I used to know?”

“He’s already gone, Jeonghan hyung.”

“He is? Please tell him to come back when you see him. We miss him. Rest well, Junnie.”

“Scoups hyung insisted that he would stay here with you until you are discharged. Call him if you need him. Or call us first.”

“Thanks, Shua hyung.”

 

 

Junhui kept thinking and thinking about his current condition. He felt so frustrated with what had happened. He didn’t realize that the leader was already near his bed, watching his tears flow endlessly. The fingers of the leader touched his cheeks to wipe the tears, making him startled a bit.

“Now keep crying boy. Let it flow. Don’t keep it to yourself.”

Junhui kept crying and sobbing.

“You can talk to me if you want to.”

“Hyung, have you ever feeling to give up?”

“Do you remember the first day you try to cycle when you’re still a kid?”

“Yes.”

“How many times did you fall on your knee? After so many trials, can you ride the bicycle properly without any help?”

“I fall countless times. I needed helps from my father, and after that, I can ride it properly.”

“What did you do when you fail to ride for the first time? Did you try to give up?”

“My dad said that if I’m giving up, then I can’t ride the bicycle forever. “

“So why are you giving up when you have the chance not to? You need everyone’s help to success.”

“I can do it alone without..”

“Now don’t talk about doing alone that stupid bullshit. No one in this world can succeed without any help.”

“Am I not successful enough?”

“Yes. Number one, you failed to be the example to other members by ignoring my orders. Second, you kept saying to others to keep smiling and be positive meanwhile your face is showing all the difficulties you held and you just keep it to yourself your problems without sharing them with others. You lied to yourself and other members saying that you are okay but the truth is you are not. You keep saying that ‘I can do this’ to motivate yourself but when you’re in trouble you didn’t think the consequences of what you are saying. If you said ‘You can’t do this’ surely enough the big trouble like this would not occur and everyone will not worry. Now tell me is there anything that you can solve this issue?”

Nothing was heard. Junhui just lowered his head again and tears kept streaming down his cheeks. Scoups somehow had talked to him with half anger voice to advise him but he didn’t expect that the younger would be affected too much until the latter could not make eye contact with him.

“Look at me, Junnie.”

The sick boy ignored the leader and trying hard to stop his sobbing.

“It’s not wrong sometimes to give up our pride as a man by asking other people to help and hear our problem. Jeonghan told me that you said the positive boy named Junhui already gone. Where is he now, Junnie? Why did he run away?”

“The positive boy ran away because he couldn’t be positive all the time. He had problems, he’s tired, he had anti-fans complaining about him, he’s not doing well with the tasks given, he ignored the leaders’ orders, he wanted to protest but he couldn’t and that’s why he is no longer considered as the positive boy. There is so much negative thinking inside his brain.”

“I see. Tell him that I don’t need the positive boy to come back, but I need a certain person named Wen Junhui with bright personality to come back. Can you do that to me?”

“Hmhm. Yes, I can, hyung..”

A pair of hands enveloped Junhui’s body tightly and patting his head, continuously saying “Good job, Junnie. Good job.”

 


End file.
